A New Beginning
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack finds out about Lisa. She's killed and Ianto suspended. How will he cope
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

After the team had shot Lisa, or the Pizza girl who now had Lisa's brain, they went back up to the main Hub area. Jack waited for a short while with them, then he went back down for Ianto.

Ianto was still on his knees before the Cyber Lisa, holding her hand. Tears rolled down his face.

"Get up top. I'll finished cleaning up down here."

It wasn't a request.

"I want….to stay with Lisa," came the reply between sobs.

"She's dead, Ianto. I suggest you go and get cleaned up and wait for me in my office."

Ianto didn't move.

"Now!"

Getting to his feet, Ianto kept his eyes on Lisa body as he passed Jack.

Going into the locker room, Ianto took off his jacket and filled a sink with warm water. First he washed the blood off of his hands, then he splashed water on his face. The tears still flowed. He couldn't seem to stop crying.

Putting both hands on the sink, Ianto slowly straightened, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Running a hand through his hair, Ianto closed his eyes.

Jack moved the two bodies to a locker, closing it, he attached a padlock. Going back down to that room, he finished washing away the blood before locking the door and putting on a large padlock. Then he went up to his office.

Ianto was stood by his desk. After entering the office, Jack closed the door and then the blinds. Jack motioned for Ianto to sit, then sat down himself. Taking a piece of paper out of his top drawer, Jack laid it out in front of Ianto. He looked furious.

"As of now, you are on a months suspension. Sign the bottom, give me your ID card and the keys to the Information Centre. Go home, Ianto, and take a long hard look at what happened here this evening. You have abused our trust. Now I know why you were so keen to work at Torchwood Three," he watched Ianto. "Have you anything you wanna say to me?"

Ianto remained silent, but signed the paper.

"Get out of here. Go home. I'll see you back here in a month." Jack took the piece of paper that Ianto had just signed and added his signature to the bottom, then he stood up.

Ianto sat there for a few minutes before putting his ID card and keys on the desk. Standing, he walked to the door. Before opening it he said, "I loved her. I wanted her back." Then he opened the door and left.

Jack watched from his window as Ianto moved towards the sliding door. He saw his walk through it. He sighed heavily. Walking to the top of the stairs to his office, he addressed the rest of the team. "Go home. I'll see you all back here at 9am tomorrow," then he went back into his office.

Ianto got into his car and just sat there. It was really dark by now, and his car was one of only a few left in the car park. Hitting the steering wheel with his right hand, Ianto leaned forward, resting his head on his hands on the wheel. His knuckles were bleeding slightly.

After what seemed hours, Ianto finally started the engine and drove back to his flat.

Parking the car, Ianto go out, locked it and headed for the flats that he lived in.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he soon made it to his front door. Turning the key, he went inside. The darkness surrounded him like a shroud. Without turning on any lights, he chucked the keys on the kitchen table before going back into the living room, opening a bottle of whisky and taking a long drink from the bottle. Taking off his jacket, Ianto walked into the bedroom and sat down. He still had the bottle in his hand. Placing it on the night stand, he put his head in his hands and began to cry again. His shoulders shook and his heart broke. "Jack," he whispered. "Jack!"

Moving out of the shadows, the figure watched as the young man crying moved to lie on the bed. He stood there watching while the young man cried himself to sleep. Moving into the bedroom, he placed a throw he'd taken from a chair in the living room, over the sleeping man. Then, taking the whisky bottle, left the room. He placed the bottle on the cabinet, then walking to the front door, opened it, and left.

As Jack walked back to the SUV, he looked up at Ianto's flat. "Sleep well, Ianto."


	2. Chapter 2

ANB Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning, Ianto wondered how the throw got over him. And where was the whisky bottle? Had he got up in the night and got the throw, putting the bottle back at the same time? He couldn't remember.

Undressing, Ianto walked back into the bedroom then the bathroom, relieved himself and then got into the shower. Turning on the tap, he stood under the shower head, letting the water wash over him.

How long he was in there, he didn't know, but finally he got out, dried himself and went back into the bedroom. Pulling back the duvet, Ianto climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up around his neck.

Jack was sitting at his desk, staring at the ID card. He sighed, picking the card up and putting it in his top drawer.

He'd arrived at Ianto's flat well ahead of him the night before. He was betting Ianto didn't notice the SUV parked up the road. Jack used his Allen keys to open the door and then waited in the shadows for Ianto to get home. He'd watched as Ianto opened the bottle and drank from it. Was in the next room as Ianto whispered his name.

Owen was the first to arrive, much to Jack's surprise. He brought in coffee, offering one to Jack. 

"'ow long did you suspend 'im for?" Owen asked.

"A month."

"Think 'e'll be okay?"

Jack didn't answer - he already knew - he just drank the coffee. Owen got the message that he didn't want to discuss it and went down to the autopsy bay and started stocktaking.

Gwen and Tosh arrived within minutes of each other, both with coffee for Jack. After putting the paper cups on his desk, they went to their workstations.

Jack stayed in his office most of the morning, coming out just to see if there was any Rift activity. There wasn't.

Ianto rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He hated being at home. He loved his work. He thought back over the last few months. Keeping Lisa down in the bowels of Torchwood Three. Keeping his dark secret. A secret that now left his life at Torchwood in the balance.

Throwing back the duvet, Ianto put on a T shirt and boxer shorts, before padding bare foot into the living room. He settled himself down on the sofa and, using the remote control, turned on the TV set.

It was almost 11.30am and Ianto couldn't find anything he wanted to watch. He turned off the television and threw the remote onto the armchair.

Walking over to the cabinet, Ianto grabbed the whisky bottle, took off the top and took a long swig. He wiped his mouth with his hand, then took another drink. He drank until the bottle was empty, throwing it on the armchair beside the remote.

Finishing up his paperwork, Jack stood up and stretched. He was beginning to miss Ianto's coffee. Shop bought was okay but…. 

Thinking of coffee made he think of Ianto. Thinking of Ianto made him want his coffee even more. It was a vicious circle Ianto - coffee - coffee - Ianto.

Going down into the Hub, Jack looked to see what the rest of the team were doing.

"We were just comin' up to see what you wanted lunch," said Owen.

Jack shook his head.

"How about O go and get coffee and some sandwiches," said Gwen.

Jack didn't answer.

"I need something from the archives." With that, he was gone.

Roaming around the filing cabinets in the archives section of Torchwood, Jack found Ianto's diary. Sitting at the table, he began to read.

_**I got the job today. I feel bad. Jack seems like a really nice guy. And there was something about him. I just can't put my finger on what it is.**_

_**They were all out again today. It's as if I don't exist, invisible only to them. They never include me. More time with Lisa.**_

_**Lisa had a bad day, she didn't recognise me at first. I thought she might break free.**_

_**I clean up all their shit, but can they thank me once in a while; for coffee, running errands? Can they fuck!**_

Jack put the diary bad where he found it. He felt bad about reading it in the first place. He also felt bad about the way they had all treated Ianto. Felt bad about how he. Ianto's boss, hadn't taken the time to find out more about him. He wouldn't make the same mistake again, when Ianto came back. 


	3. Chapter 3

ANB Chapter 3

Ianto sat on the bathroom floor. The room was spinning. He threw up for a third time, then dry heaved. His stomach was empty. He hadn't eaten since the afternoon before.

He sat there, head in hands, wishing he could turn back the clock and make things right. Wishing that he'd confided in his boss. Keeping Lisa a secret for so long had taken it's toll on the young Welshman.

He got to his knees and put his head over the toilet bowl again, but there was nothing left to come up. Curling into a ball, he just lay there on the bathroom floor, and finally fell asleep.

Jack decided he needed some fresh air. Going through to the Information Centre, he unlocked the door and exited out into the sunshine by the Bay. Locking the door behind him, Jack headed for the SUV.

Starting the engine, he headed for Ianto's flat. Once there, he used his Allen key to gain entry. When inside, he called Ianto's name, but there was no reply. He'd seen his car outside, so thought he might be at home, but there was no answer. Searching the flat, Jack found him asleep on the bathroom floor.

"Ianto." he knelt beside the younger man. "Ianto?"

Sitting him up, Jack lifted Ianto and carried him into the bedroom. Putting him on the bed, Jack covered him with the duvet, then sat on the edge of the bed. Ianto didn't stir.

It was beginning to get dark when Jack finally left. He looked back at Ianto as he walked from the bedroom and out of the front door. He closed the door silently behind him then leaned back against it, closing his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Ianto woke up at 3am, his head ached and his kidneys hurt from all the dry heaving. Getting out of bed, he sat on the side. Looking around, Ianto tried to remember just how he had gotten to bed. The last thing he did remember, was lying on the bathroom floor, feeling really ill.

Wrapping the duvet around him, he walked into the living room and laid on the sofa. His eyes wondered the room. Was there a secret force at work, or had he just not remembered getting into bed?

Making himself comfortable, Ianto fell back to sleep. A disturbed sleep.

_**She's not the monster. You're the monster. Worse than anything down there. One day I'll have the chance to save you and I'll watch you suffer and die**_

Ianto moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake.

_**You abused our trust. Go home and think hard about what happened here tonight. Abused our trust. Go home. Our trust. Go home. Trust. Home. Trust.**_

Ianto woke up with a start, sweat covered his entire body. He sat up, put his feet on the carpet. "What have I done?" he whispered.

Jack lay on his bed, looking up through the porthole to his office ceiling above. He couldn't get the sight of Ianto lying on the bathroom floor out of his mind. Clearly he'd been drinking. Probably been puking for sometime before Jack got there. Ianto looked so vulnerable. So fragile. So young.

_**Why couldn't he just have come to me from the beginning. The end would have been the same. Lisa would still have been killed, but the other two lives would have been spared. Ianto would still be at work and I wouldn't feel like shit!**_

Finally, Jack got up and put some clothes on. Climbing the ladder to his office, Jack looked at the monitors, checking for any Rift activity. It was all quiet.

_**What I need is a good Weevil hunt. Something to take my mind off things.**_

Weevil hunt. That's how Jack first met Ianto Jones. He'd helped him when he was being overpowered by Janet [his pet name for the Weevil] He laughed to himself at the memory of him and Ianto capturing the Pterodactyl.

_**Chocolate, preferably dark**_

Jack smiled, remembering the way he'd felt when he and Ianto rolled out of the creatures way as it fell. He'd wanted to kiss the younger man.

He shook off the memory and went to make coffee. Even the coffee machine made him sad.

Eventually, Jack went out through the secret lift and just walked around the Bay. Going through the Information Centre was just as bad. Full of Iantoisms. His chewed biro. Gloves. Files. It all reminded Jack of him and that was not good, not good at all. His mind was muddled enough. He didn't know what he felt, but it was getting stronger as the day went on.

Ianto woke feeling cold and thirsty. Getting off the sofa, but keeping the duvet around his shoulders, he made his way to the kitchen. Putting the kettle on, Ianto leaned back against the sink. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the pounding in his head. Easier said than done. He couldn't remember where the Paracetamol were and wasn't about to go out and buy any.

The kettle boiled and Ianto poured the boiling water into a cup. Not concentrating on what he was doing, the water overflowed the cup, spilling out over the duvet and Ianto's hand.

"Shit!" he quickly ran cold water over the scold, taking the heat out of it.

Standing back, Ianto looked at the water on the counter top and floor. He wasn't in the mood for clearing anything up, so left it there. He did however, wrap a clean handkerchief around the scold.

Taking his coffee cup into the living room, Ianto sat back down on the sofa.

_**What to do now**_

Jack got back from his walk and had a shower. Putting his clothes back on, he looked up to see Myfanwye flying around. It was getting near her feeding time.

Bless her, she'd helped them get rid of Cyber Lisa. Maybe pouring sauce over Lisa wasn't the best way of attracting the bird, but it worked.

Jack went to the fridge and took out some dark chocolate. He threw it high into the air. Myfanwye caught it and settled higher still to consume her favourite treat. Finishing, she began to fly around.

"I know girl, I miss him too."

After making his umpteenth cup of just drinkable coffee, Jack decided to call Ianto and see how he was doing. He keyed in Ianto's name and then as the phone was about to connect, switched it off. He hoped it didn't show up on Ianto's called ID.

By the time Gwen arrived, Jack felt like the day should be half over. He hadn't slept this badly for quite some time, and it was beginning to show by the time Owen arrived.

"What time do you call this?" he asked Owen.

"Jack, I…."

"I expect you to be here at a reasonable time, not and hour late!"

"But, I…."

"No excuses Owen." "If you let me finish. I was at the dentist, remember? It's in your diary, or whatever you put it in."

Too late, Jack did remember, and stormed back into his office.

"'e's taking this thing with Ianto pretty 'ard."

Gwen nodded. "I'm going for coffee. Want one Owen?"

"Yeah, think I'll come with you. Our illustrious leader needs time alone, I think."

What he needed was a cup of Ianto Jones's industrial strength coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

ANB Chapter 4

Ianto stayed on the sofa for most of the afternoon. He only moved to put his scolded hand under cold water. It was beginning to blister and felt really sore. Going to his medicine cabinet, Ianto rummaged around looking for burns ointment. He didn't have any.

"Great," he whispered to himself.

Giving in to the situation, Ianto decided it was best if he went shopping. He didn't have any burns cream. No Paracetamol. No milk. No whisky. Time to hit the shops.

Putting on jeans, t shirt and old trainers, Ianto went to the local Boots first and got cream and tablets. Next he went to his local Tesco and got milk, bread, eggs and 2 bottles of Grouse. Careful so as not to drop them, Ianto made his way back to his flat. On the way there, the local beggar asked him for change. Ianto gave him £5.

Once back inside his flat, Ianto made himself a plain omelette, three Paracetamol and a large glass of whisky to help it all go down.

Gwen ordered four coffees and four packs of sandwiches. Owen helped her carry them back to the Hub.

"I'll take Jack's up," Owen told Gwen.

She didn't argue.

Entering Jack's office, Owen put the coffee on his desk and a pack of sandwiches. Jack didn't look up.

"Thanks."

Owen sat down, much to Jack's annoyance.

He sighed. "What?"

"Go round there if you miss 'im that much. Get 'im back."

Jack shook his head. "Can't do that. He has to serve the suspension first. I need to know we can trust him again." Jack leaned back, throwing his pen on the desk. "Sorry about earlier."

"That's okay. Forget it."

"I shouldn't have jumped on you like that."

Owen sighed. "Have you fallen for 'im, Jack?"

Jack pushed back his chair and stood up. "The first time I saw him," answered Jack.

"Oh, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "My own fault. He is cute."

"If you say so." Owen stood up. "Have you reported 'im to UNIT?"

Jack shook his head.

Owen raised his eyebrows.

"And before you say anything, I'd do the same for all of you."

"I know."

"I went round there the night he was suspended, he was crying." Jack moved to the window. "Went round again yesterday afternoon. He'd drunk a bottle of whisky. Found him curled up on the bathroom floor. Probably pucked his guts up."

"Maybe I should drop by on my way 'ome tonight. See if 'e needs anything'."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that, Owen. Thanks."

"No worries." Owen turned to leave, "And Jack, eat something', okay?"

Jack forced a smile and nodded.

Finishing his omelette, Ianto downed two more tablets and another glass of whisky. Taking his plate out to the kitchen, he placed it in the sink. The water he'd spilled was beginning to dry up. He was glad, he hated a dirty flat. Everything in it's place. He looked at the bottle of whisky, poured himself another drink and went into the bedroom.

_**Nothing else to do, might as well lie down**_

Ianto was asleep when Owen knocked on his door. The banging was so loud, it woke him up.

"Alright, keep your bloody hair on. I'm coming!"

Opening the door, Owen walked into the hallway.

"Thought I'd stop by and see if you needed anything." He noticed Ianto's covered left hand. "Wow, and what 'ave we been up to?"

Ianto lifted his hand. "Scolded. Boiling water."

"Got any cream? Bandages?" He pushed Ianto towards the living room. "Sit, I'll take a look at it for ya."

Ianto did as he was told, swaying from side to side as he made his way to the sofa.

Owen noticed the open bottle and the full one beside it. "'avin' a one man party, are we?" he went into the bathroom, coming back with cream and a bandage.

Ianto didn't answer.

Taking off the handkerchief, Owen inspected Ianto's hand. "Nasty." He applied the cream and then bandaged it. "You should really go to A&E."

"It's fine," said Ianto.

"Yeah, right."

"I know how much I can drink," he added.

_**Right, that's why you were curled up on the bathroom floor, after pucking**_

"If you say so. Do you need anything? Tea, coffee," under his breath he said 'Jack.'

Ianto didn't hear him.

"Right, I'm off then." Owen walked to the door, Ianto stayed on the sofa. Owen shook his head.

Once in his car, Owen called Jack.

"'e's got two bottles, one's 'alf empty already."

"Thanks."

"Night, Jack." Owen hung up.

Jack decided that he'd go round and have a chat with Ianto. See if he couldn't get him to stop drinking so much. He wondered if he was drunk now. _**Of course he was, hadn't Owen just said so **_There was none left when Jack saw Ianto last night.

His phone rang again.

"It's me. I forgot to tell you, Ianto scolded his left hand. It's all blistered. He had pain killers. Paracetamol, I think. Half the pack had already gone. That's eight."

"Thanks, Owen."

"Go easy on 'im, Jack. 'e's in pain, too." Owen hung up without waiting for an answer.

Jack put the phone away and headed for the Information Centre. It was the quickest way to the SUV. Gunning the engine, he guided it towards the town centre, and Ianto's flat.

Parking behind Ianto's car, Jack locked the SUV and made his way to the entrance to the flats.


	5. Chapter 5

ANB Chapter 5

Jack knocked on the door this time, and hoped that Ianto would answer. He did.

"Sir," his speech was slurred. "do what I owe you…. the pleasure?" he almost giggled. "To what do I…."

"Skip it, Ianto."

Jack pushed the younger man back so that he was able to enter the flat.

"You….have no right."

"I'm still your boss. I have every right," he looked at Ianto's bandaged hand. "How many pills have you taken?"

Ianto turned, making his way back to the living room. An empty pill packet was on the coffee table. The remainder of the whisky was in a glass.

"That's none of your business, sir!"

"You're drunk."

"Yes….I am."

Jack picked up the empty tablet box. "How many more of these do you have?"

Silence.

"Ianto!"

Ianto shook his head.

"Ianto, answer me, or I will tear this place apart," to make his point, Jack started removing cushions and going through the cabinets."

"Three. I have three."

"Where are they? Ianto? Where are they?"

"Under my pillow."

Jack moved towards the bedroom. Ianto stood up on unsteady legs.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? This is _**my **_home."

Jack turned, walked back standing in front of Ianto. He pushed him back down on the sofa, grabbing the front of his T shirt.

"I am your friend, that's who I am." Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto, but stopped when he saw the confused look in Ianto's blue eyes.

Letting go, Jack went into the bedroom, leaving Ianto almost breathless. Throwing the pillow to one side, Jack picked up the boxes of Paracetamol and put them in his greatcoat pocket. Turning, he went back to sit beside Ianto.

"I care about you, Yan."

Ianto didn't move.

"Always have."

Still no response.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Jack waited for a reply.

"Yan?"

Ianto turned tear filled eyes on Jack.

Jack took him onto his arms, kissing his forehead.

"I love….you," whispered Ianto.

Jack tilted his head up so he could look into Ianto's eyes.

"I love you, too, Yan," he kissed his lips gently.

Ianto laughed and got hiccups.

"I….I thought you hated me….after Lisa."

"I could never hate you."

They parted.

"I had a strange dream, or it could have just been me. I was in the bathroom, on the floor. The I woke in bed."

Jack smiled. "I was here the evening your were suspended. I heard you whisper my name."

"You put the throw over me."

Jack nodded.

"And you put me to bed last night, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why, sir?"

"Jack, it's Jack."

"Why, Jack?"

Jack sighed. "I fell in love with you the first time I was you. I kept it hidden because you were straight. I wanted to kiss you that night."

"I wanted to kiss you. I cried when you gave me the job. I wanted to save Lisa, but I felt something for you, but I couldn't understand why."

"We're a right pair, Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled.

"You're still on suspension, but I'll try and get here as often as I can."

"Thanks."

"Just do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Don't drink any more."

Standing up, Ianto went over and picked up the bottle of whisky. "Take it back with you," he handed it to Jack.

"Thank you."

"What….happens now, with us I mean?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I….want to be with you."

Jack kissed his again. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Jack put his arm around Ianto, who put his feet up on the sofa and melted into Jack's embrace.

"A new beginning." Jack said.

Ianto just smiled.

THE END


End file.
